Pas si différent
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: OS Plumien. Je sais que l'idée n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai eu, mais je me suis demandée ce que pourrait être une lettre que Gibbs recevra à cause de l'affaire du Tueur à la Plume. Autant vous prévenir, je suis nulle en résumé.


**Titre :** Pas si différent

**Disclamer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi.

Plume est à PBG.

**Résumé :** OS Plumien. Je sais que l'idée n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai eu, mais je me suis demandée ce que pourrait être une lettre que Gibbs recevra à cause de l'affaire du Tueur à la Plume. Autant vous prévenir, je suis nulle en résumé.

* * *

Cher Agent Gibbs,

Recevoir cette lettre doit bien vous faire voir rouge, mais je ne suis pas encore suffisamment stupide pour avoir cette conversation avec vous. Peut-être dans dix ou vingt ans quand vous vous serez calmer... Non, même après tout ce temps, vous voudrez me mettre en prison. Comment puis-je en être sure ? Parce que nous nous ressemblons bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

Il y a des instants qui marquent une vie au fer rouge. Qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais, il faut vivre avec. Ils font avancer les gens, mais dans le fond, ne les changent pas vraiment. Mais une chose est sure, rein n'est plus pareil après. Et vous le savez très bien. Bien entendu, on essaye de les remplir, mais il est plus facile de faire son deuil que de demander des « visites conjugales » à un directeur de prison.

Dites-moi, Agent Gibbs, où étiez-vous lorsque votre monde s'est effondré ? Moi, j'étais sur le seuil de ma maison en priant pour que mes enfants ne se réveillent pas et ne voient pas leur père être arrêté injustement. Je sais que vous vous dites « ils le disent tous », mais si seulement je pouvais vous dire où chercher sans que vous veniez me passer des menottes. Ce qui n'est pas la peine, j'ai suffisamment de bracelets comme ça.

Tous ça pour aller où me demandez-vous ? Au fait que nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça. J'ai parlé un peu de vous autour de moi et devinez ce que j'ai trouvé ? Vous faites un voyage non-officiel au Mexique et l'assassin de votre première épouse ainsi que de votre fille disparaît. Bien entendu, on finit par découvrir son corps, il a été également assassiné. N'importe qui pourrait ne tirer quelques conclusions précipités, même sans savoir que l'expert médico-légal du N.C.I.S. a enterré son rapport sur l'analyse des preuves trouvés sur la scène de crime.

Je suis bien d'accord sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un salopard et que beaucoup de personnes pouvaient avoir des raisons de le tuer, mon père le premier. Mais, je ne crois pas au coïncidence. C'est une chose qui m'a toujours énervée. Car elles n'existent pas.

Je ne vous accuse pas, je n'ai aucune preuve de votre culpabilité. Mais mes tripes me disent que je n'ai pas trot. Bien entendu, je peux me tromper. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, être prêt à tout pour un être cher à notre cœur, nous fait un nouveau point commun. A près tout, je suis humaine malgré ce que cette chère Sacha pourrait dire.

Tant que j'y suis, j'aimerai avoir de ces nouvelles, j'ai quitté un peu précipitamment notre petit barbecue et depuis, je suis sans nouvelle d'elle. Pas la peine de grincer des dents tout de suite, Agent Gibbs, je commence à peine à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ça fait combien de temps que vous chercher à savoir qui je suis, d'où je viens et pourquoi ? Six mois dans trois jours. Il faudra fêter ça. Mais même pour vous faire plaisir, je ne me livrai pas, l'orange ne me va pas au teint.

Ne vous fâchez pas, Agent Gibbs. Ce n'est pas votre faute si ce cinglé de Keins faisait une si belle cible. Il m'a utilisée pour pouvoir mettre son plan en place car il avait besoin de mes contacts, mais je l'ai utilisé pour détourner votre attention de ma vengeance. Au fait, n'oubliez pas de présenter mes plus plates excuses à l'Agent Dinozzo, il semblerait que je me sois trompée de cible. Cela m'apprendra à ne pas vérifier mes informations. Pour une fois que je crois ce que l'on me dit, il faut qu'il s'agisse d'une information falsifiée. Je fais des erreurs, tout comme vous. Encore un point commun entre nous deux.

Rassurez-vous, la prochaine fois, ça ne m'arrivera pas. Et j'essayerai de ne pas jouer avec ma nourriture. Que voulez-vous, c'est dans ma nature de faire durée le plaisir. Je vous promets, que je ferai comme vous, une balle dans la tête et problème réglé.

Avant d'oublier, vos seules preuves contre moi, c'est deux témoignages pas très fiables. N'oublions pas que l'un des deux est un homme peu sain d'esprit ayant tuer des innocents. Et le second... Plus d'une fois, il a été prouvé qu'une personne s'est trompée en identifiant son agresseur pour une raison x ou y. Je ne vais pas vous parler du témoignage de cette femme qui envoya son propre époux en prison parce que dans la semi-obscurité, elle avait cru le reconnaître alors qu'il était un plusieurs kilomètre de là à l'heure du crime. J'en ai oublié un. Celui de la petite analyste. Qu'a-t-elle vu ? Que je connaissais Rosa et un parfait cinglé. C'est tout.

Je sais que je pourrai tout avouer car mon hypothèse sur l'assassin d'un homme que j'ai évoqué vous empêche de la montrer à un juge. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je préfère encore vous voir vous fatiguer à trouver des preuves contre moi ou même à me chercher.

J'ai toujours aimé me faire désirer. Et vous êtes comme un chien à qui on a donné un os. Vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire. Que feriez-vous une fois que vous n'aurez plus d'os ? Vous irez en chercher un autre. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Ce n'est pas très glorieux.

Même si je possède ce trait de caractère également, j'ai des personnes qui m'attendent chez moi. J'ai une famille formidable, une belle maison avec une barrière blanche et même un chien. Même si mon cœur est autant brisé que le votre, je n'ai pas pour objectif de passer mes nuits à me saouler et à travailler le bois.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, et j'en suis désolée. Mais avouer que c'est vrai. Et non, ce n'était pas des excuses. Je crois que je ne vous demanderai jamais pardon. Au pire, je pourrai à la rigueur vous dire « je m'excuse ». Ce qui est normal, car si je ne pouvais pas m'auto-fournir d'explication à mon geste, ça serait vraiment stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Allez, Agent Gibbs, je dois vous laisser. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous accepterez le fait que je peux bien ne pas être si différente de vous.

Sur cela, je vous dis au revoir et à ma hypothétique prochaine lettre,

Rose Eliade.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est pas le cas, je suis désolée (je sais, c'est une marque de faiblesse).

En tout cas, n'oublier pas qu'une review, ça ne coûte rien et que c'est avec ça que les auteurs sont payés ^^


End file.
